


Livin' La Vida Draconis

by spookywoods



Series: Drarryland [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookywoods/pseuds/spookywoods
Summary: Draco starts a new job and is gone for two weeks. Harry is excited to have him back for a while, but an unexpected surprise might put the fire out on Harry's desire.





	Livin' La Vida Draconis

**Author's Note:**

> Position 30 - Charms - Prompt H
> 
> Someone comes home with an unexpected pet. Minimum: 218 words - Maximum: 378
> 
> Thank you to [Kristinabird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristinabird) for the beta!

Harry stood and stretched after falling asleep on the sofa. Draco peered over his reading spectacles, a file from work open in his lap. He offered Harry a soft smile.

“I’ll join you upstairs in a bit. I just want to finish reading this report.”

“You said that last night,” Harry frowned, “And I found you drooling on your shirt in that very spot this morning.”

Draco arched a brow. “I don’t plan on doing much sleeping tonight, either,” he winked.

Harry grinned. “If that’s the case,” he turned on his heel. “Then I’ll get ready for the _not sleeping_.”

After an endless day of meetings, Harry was tired but couldn’t help his eagerness to share some quality physical time with his husband. Almost tripping on the stairs, he paused and took a deep breath, inhaling Draco’s scent on the air. Merlin, he’d missed it. Two weeks into Draco’s new job and the smell of verbena that had lingered on every surface—the scent that had become associated with _home_ and _love_ and _peace_ —had all but disappeared. While Draco had been outside the country working for the Dragon Preservation Association, Harry found himself coming home to a house that smelled slightly off.  

Harry missed being close to Draco, missed feeling his sturdy frame warm and flush against him. He’d taken for granted the casual way Draco traced his fingers over Harry’s shoulders when they moved around each other. He’d missed having someone there to give their home life, to give Harry something worth coming home to.

Draco would be back for at least a week. Harry knew he’d need to take full advantage. He’d need to—

Something crashed on the other side of the hallway and Harry’s Auror instincts kicked in. He rushed toward the commotion, wand raised and eyes focused. “What the—"

Standing in the hallway was a dragon, wings splayed and mouth agape, roaring. Harry dived out of the way just as it started breathing fire in his direction. 

“Draco!” he shouted, eyes focusing on the charred wall that held their wedding photos.

“Mm,” Draco strode out of the sitting room and helped Harry up. “I see you’ve met Ricky.”

Harry gawked. “ _Ricky?_ ”

“Isn’t he darling? I thought he’d do well keeping you company while I’m gone.”


End file.
